intelonian_chroniclesfandomcom-20200215-history
Shanksville Air Force Base
SAFB Is the strongest and most heavily defended Republic Naval Base in the Galaxy! Here you will follow our orders if you are going to participate here! -A General Motto of the SAFB Shanksville Air Force Base also known as SAFB or better known as the Republic Naval Base 1. Is the Republic's most heavily defended Naval Base in the entire Galactic Republic. SAFB unlike all the other Republic Naval Bases, SAFB is the only Naval Base that is a space station that serves a stronger purpose. SAFB is linked to the Capital City Defensive Grid which protects the entire Capital Planet through a massive connective grind of defensive platforms and Naval Fleet. SAFB is also the docking station for the Republic First Fleet and the Red Crimson Squad. SAFB Serves as a major pivotal point in the First Galactic War Branch, and in the Royal Family Arc. Background "A Masterpiece of Art? Or a Powerful Space Station Capable of withstanding an entire Armada? SAFB Proves it's worth when in Combat.... Then again Who dares to attack the Capital Planet?" Shanksvile Air Force Base 'better to be known as '''SAFB '''was a former Republic Air Force Base that was located off shore from Shanksville, Isle Corona. Today it's a massive Space Station orbiting in a Geosynchronous Orbit above Towers Plaza. It serves as the Republic Navy's Headquarters and serves as the Capital City's Defense along with it's Defensive Matrix. It has visual control ranging as far Rilgar. Those assigned to SAFB are either highly skilled, or have great respect within the Republic Armed Forces. '''Prior Years Before Trading '''Sometime after the Intelonian Collapse and before the Founding of Republic Trading, Shanksville in the brief 4 GRS Years before Republic Trading was founded, was a quarrelsome yet somewhat peaceful city, while most stayed close to what Towers Plaza was at the time, Shanksville Park. However towards the Downtown and Docks, Crime was at a high. Citizens in fear not trending after the First Sun (Paxxeus) setted, remain inside while thiefs, serial killers and crooked cops roamed the streets. It became a disaster to deal with as this became a repeating cycle during 39-90 GCS of 501 GRS. It got to the point the Mayor of Shanksville declared Martial Law on the city. Without a centralized government, the city quickly fell into chaos as the City Police destroying blocks of the city to stop crime. However things would change around 101 of 501 GRS. When the New Mayor of Shanksville removed the Martial Law and moved forward with a new idea. Not to far from the Lingermend Bay sat a massive island, the Mayor proposed that a new Air Force Base was going to be built there. Called Shanksville Air Force Base, the AFB served as both the Air Force Base and also a prison. When Construction ended around 108 GCS, the Crime Rate in Shanksville immediately dropped. Due to fear of being sent offshore to the AFB, Criminals quietly retreated to normal life. While Corrupted Cops began to straighten up. Thanks to the construction of SAFB, Shanksville started to progress further. It was also said, that thanks to the Air Force Base, the new Centralized Government called Republic Trading was founded in Shanksville. ' 'Years with Republic Trading '''Sometime after Republic Trading was founded, the new Centralized Government needed Military Bases to help grow it's developing Navy. As a symbol of this, the Trading Executives called SAFB the Headquarters of the Trading's Navy. Using SAFB as it's headquarters and design, Military Bases began to pop up around Founder's Triangle. However even with the amount of Military Bases in the Trading Navy, it wasn't enough to help protect the convoys the Trading has sent out to start Commerce. According at the time, the Trading can only do was send ground-based fighter jets as high as the Stratosphere with their convoys leaving the journey between moons and planets dangerous. So to protect the convoys, the Executives decided to finally upgrade it's technology, and SAFB would be the first Military Base to receive this upgrade. With this upgrade, the Ground-Base Fighters became Spacebound Starfighters and were able to combat the piracy. As the Republic Trading began to prosper with the new technology, in parts of developing the first Warship capable of Hyperspace Travel to help protect their convoys. The Trading Executives commissioned the Shipbuilders at SAFB, to start building the very first Tretstonian Crescent-Class Warship. It took nearly 3 GCS but by the end of 29 GCS of 506 GRS, the Trading Navy launched the very first Crescent-Class Warship, a powerful warship with equal firepower and armor. The success of the the Crescent-Class eventually made SAFB the Trading Shipyard. Soon Crescent-Class Warships were being built along with Justice-Class Starfighters. However when Pirates began to get word that SAFB was the Trading's Shipyard they tried everything in their power to stop the production of Warships and Starfighters, from frequent bombing runs, to even attacking the Port City of Shanksville, the Pirates tried everything in their power to stop SAFB, the Trading's response was increasing it's Ground to Air/Space Defenses (GASD), Even installing experimental Anti-Space Cannons that were able to shoot past the atmosphere and into space. All of this happening on a island just outside of Lingermend Bay. ' When the '''System Wars came to the Founder's Triangle, the Trading Executives issued mass evacuations, Ferries from Shanksville were flooded with people trying to get to SAFB, while Spaceports were flooded to get people off the Capital Planet, Citizens thought if they stayed at SAFB, the Base's Defenses would help shield them, while the Armory will help defend against Shocktroopers. Sadly along with Shanksville and mostly every other city on Tretris, SAFB was laid to siege by the Oltanian Bombardment, citizens that failed to evacuate to the Moons instantly died in the bombardment. <'The Following Paragraph is based from the Royal Family's SubArc: 'Rise and Fall of the Smith Family> It's said amongst the ruins of the burning city of Shanksville. The Heir of the New Galactic Republic, remained alive just buried under piles of rubble from the collapsing Shanksville Towers (Now Chancellory Towers). According to the Republic Databanks, and Recordings pulled from the Towers' Surviving Security Camera, a Mysterious Figure appeared out of the ruins holding the Heir to the Republic. The Figure took the young heir through the burning city and towards the ruined remains of SAFB, where it found a working Space Shuttle. It's said the Figure took the Shuttle and gave the Heir to the surviving Family of the Tudor Family. ' ' From Ruins to Space '''Sometime after the System Wars, the Galactic Republic, needed to rebuild it's Navy, the scrounged up Navy that helped the Republic win the System Wars, was badly needing Repairs, and the Newly given Koruscian Shipyards couldn't understand Tretstonian Technology, so they needed a new shipyard closer to home, let alone a New Headquarters. As Centennial City was a perfect match at the time to serve as the Republic's Capital, the Navy wanted to keep their origins as close to home as possible, so they pleaded with the Republic Senate to help fund a new Navy Headquarters and New Shipyard. While they were refused on the Shipyard, the Senate did pass a New Headquarters, they urged the Navy to move into the new SPECI (speck) Tower in Centennial City, however the Navy didn't want to, and proposed to rebuild SAFB. However the area where Shanksville and SAFB Stood was destroyed and will take years to rebuild and recover. So the Navy proposed to build a Space Station. With agreement, the Space Station nicknamed SAFB in Honor of the Navy's Origin, began construction over Centennial City. By the end of 78 GCS of 610 GRS. The newly built SAFB Space Station was finished. Called a Deterial-Class Space Station, the Deterial-Class were super large Cylindrical Space Stations with huge "arms' sprouting from a central cone/rod hub, from there Huge Bulbous Top to a cone's tip at the bottom. The Deterial-Class Space-Station proved to be a highly advanced structure for it's time. Overtime SAFB upgraded from a Deterial-Class to an Omnisence-Class to an Oakutarui-Class, to the final Post First Galactic War version of a Meridum-Class Space Station. Over the many versions, the Republic upgraded the SAFB's Armor and Weapon Systems, to even upgrading it's equipment to reach other star systems without relying on other equipment or other Space Stations for support. During these upgrades, SAFB shifted it's orbit from being Geosynchronous over the now former Capital of Centennial to it's current location which Geosynchronous over Towers Plaza's 'Memorial Park' in Sector One. '''The Attack on the Capital and Capital Defensive Matrix '''Sometime before the Initial Attack of the First Galactic War. The Oakutarui-Class Space Station that was SAFB, was upgraded to a Version II, to have it connected to the Capital Defensive Matrix, which included a series of small attack satellites to Anti-Warship Turbolasers on the Space Ring of Tretris Oakutarui to smaller space stations capable of holding similar turbolasers and deploying fighters. This complex grid was so tightly knitted that any attack according to at the time was deemed impossible, however being massively connected to SAFB to rely on communication, all it took to cause this Matrix to shut down or go awry was a temporary Communication Blackout. Which so happened on the day the First Galactic War started. According to Intel Reports, an Oltanian Spy managed to sneak into SAFB's Control Room, and temporarily sabotage the coding and communication the Matrix needed to operate, without Communication and the Proper Coding, the entire Capital Defensive Matrix was shut down, leaving the entire planet defenseless. This break in the Matrix lead the Oltanians to jump out of hyperspace and began their assault. With Smaller Space Stations being destroyed without proper guidance, and the attack Satellites offline, the entire Capital City was vulnerable. SAFB alone was capable of holding it's ground, this gave ample bit of time for citizens to quickly evacuate to the moons, while fighters and bombers were deployed to attack the oncoming Oltanian Armada. <'The Following Paragraph is based from the Royal Family's SubArc: ''Rise of the Solanos Family> General Rendaux, the Commanding Officer of SAFB at the time, urged a Republic General to guide the Royal Family, which at the time was the Cyrene Family. Commanding the General from SAFB, Rendaux tried his best to keep both the Space Station standing while at the same time guiding the Royal Family to safety. As Rendaux's forces began to fall apart as what looks like an Endless Oltanian Armada coming at them, the Republic General guarding the Royal Family managed to escape to the Galactic Park that was the Corona Forest. However just before The General was told to deliver the Royal Family, SAFB's Defenses finally caved and the Space Station and presumably General Rendaux perished. By the time the General got to the Bunker, the Commanding Deck of SAFB can be seen burning in an Impact Crater with the letters S A F B burned with blast marks. Luckily Rendaux was able to escape just barely seconds before the Space Station exploded, however before the Royal Family can be successful brought to the Bunker, an Oltanian Strike Team comes out and attacks/destroys the Escape Vehicle the Royal Family was in, killing the Cyrene Family. ' ' Meridum-Class and Icon '''After the Recapture of the Capital City in the middle years of the First Galactic War, The Republic Navy led by Rendaux, wanted to propose another SAFB Space Station, but this time, disconnected from the Capital Defensive Matrix, immediately seeing the flaws of the massively connected system and how the Oltanians exposed this, they needed to repurpose and redesign the entire SAFB and the Capital Defensive Matrix. However time would be cut short when the proposed Ventrus-Class Space Station when the Razing of Meridum happened. The Razing of Meridum raised alot more focus, and with General Rendaux out of commission due to encounter that happened during the Razing the proposed Ventrus-Class Space Station which was essentially a Captured Asteroid converted to a Spacestation, later became the Meridum-Class which was considered an improved Deterial-Class Space Station but larger, with several new Arms connecting from the Command Deck. To make the Meridum-Class even deadlier than it's predecessors, the Republic added 4 Hypervelocity Cannons placed on a Rotating Ring around central Rod. Giving an attack, the Rotating Ring would fire a Hypervelocity Round before another would take it's place. To add further protection, 4 Strategic Shield Generators were placed around the outskirts of Towers Plaza, these Shield Generators beamed up to protect SAFB, and would require all 4 to be shutdown in order to attack the actual Spacestation, though with variety of Turbolasers and Ithorium/Serpentorium Missiles including the now fixed Defensive Net of Smaller Space stations and Attack Satellites, just attacking the Capital City proved to be harder. ' Sometime during the closing years of the First Galactic War, the ideas that were given to Meridum-Class were implemented. Assembly of the Spacestation went underway, the Republic was hoping to have the Spacestation atleast up before the War ended though that never came when the 'Treaty of Novalis''' was signed on 132 of 2800 GRS, nearly 20 GRS Years since the Spacestation was destroyed at the beginning of the War. When the station was completed around 140 of 2800 GRS, the new Meridum-Class SAFB Space Station was given a new honor. To help pay respects and it's name's origin, the Republic placed an obelisk in SAFB's Central Rotunda etched with the names of nearly every citizen that died during the Razing of Meridum. It was after the First Galactic War, that the amount of Firepower they added to SAFB was deemed to be too much, so in the upgraded Version 2, they removed the rotating Hypervelocity Cannons, and several turbolasers. Instead they focused more on increasing Armor, Shielding and Radar Range. In the final version which is now Version 5 of the Meridum-Class. SAFB gained thicker armor that it would take 50 Armor Piercing Serpentorium Rounds to break through, including with an Ithorium-Ray Shield onboard making it even more harder for laser fire to penetrate, and a powerful Radar System that is capable of reaching up to the Justicia System; far beyond the Founder's Triangle. These upgrades sacrificed Heavy Firepower for stronger resilience, giving ample time for the Republic Navy to form a defense incase of an attack on the Capital. Today SAFB serves as a proud icon to the History of the Republic Navy, starting from it's origin as a ground-based Air Force Base years prior to the Republic Trading founding, to the first Air Force Base to upgrade and experience Spacebound Combat, to the first ever Military Base to be rebuilt as a Space Station. The Island that held the Original AFB was transformed into a Museum for people to experience what SAFB was prior to being what it is now.